


Ghost-Spider, Interdimensional Slut

by TiffyB



Category: She-Hulk, Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Spider-Gwen is ready to go back to Earth-65. Except the portal doesn’t work quite right. She’s dropped right into someone’s house… Oh, it’s She-Hulk… and she’s got a dick!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this story doesn’t fit into any timeline. This is actually based on an RP I did ages ago but never finished. Also, I guess it doesn’t need to actually make sense cause it’s smut. =P
> 
> Tags: [futanari] [vaginal sex] [rough sex] [cream pie] [orgasm denial] [bondage]
> 
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Gwen groaned as she moved faster and faster. Her fingers ached from the effort. She was so close, though! She could feel it. Just a bit further and—

She landed on the ledge of the next building, brow quirked as she scouted the area. This was definitely not the right place. The blonde sighed, her head tilting back as she audibly moaned in disbelief.

“How can the same city in two different universes be so similar and so different at the same time?” Gwen stood and walked along the building’s ledge in the direction she came from while pulling out her phone’s map. It was probably what she should have done to begin with instead of just assuming this was the right place.

“Closed?!” She groaned again, clicking her tongue against her teeth. “This is dumb. I’m…” she sighed, looking at her phone again, “I’m going home.”

Had she done so in the first place she would have certainly been able to drop by her favorite restaurant for take-out. She couldn’t believe her shitty luck. Not only were both versions of New York being royally fucked by the coronavirus, but she couldn’t even stop by her favorite corndog place. Sure, the convenience stores were still open but it just wasn’t the same. They were maybe more sanitary than this joint, but there was something about it that made it taste better…

With an obvious air of depression and defeat, Gwen headed toward the location of the portal back to her dimension. Clicking a few buttons on her watch, she simply jumped down toward it. She’d jumped through so many times that she had the timing memorized.

Jump, one-two, grab the wall, slide down, three-four, and then feet on the ground. Rhythm was everything to Gwen, between dancing and drums, and even fighting, she understood the importance of an accurate count.

She jumped, one-tw—CRASH!

“…the hell?” Gwen found herself in complete darkness, pushing up from the ground while avoiding the piles of books and papers she had smashed into. This was definitely not the alley. Still confused, she picked up some of the things and attempted to put them back on the shelf but felt like she was somehow making it worse as some of the books were backwards and upside down, not to mention obviously out of order.

“Well, sorry,” Holding her hands up in resignation, she shook her head. “I tried…! Now, to get out of this place.” She sighed again. Today had been a real headache. Glancing around the dimly lit room she soon noticed there were no windows. She’d have to exit the old-fashion way. Stepping out of the room, she arched a brow as she took in the scenery. The house was extremely nice. The arched ceiling had chandeliers and art hung on the walls of one side of the hallway. Shelves were recessed into the wall of the opposite side, all with various artifacts and accolades.

“Wow, fancy,” Gwen took her time as she walked down the hall, making sure to check out all the various expensive things. There were even some pictures of someone next to various heroes, although she didn’t recognize any of their outfits, further confirming she wasn’t on Earth-65.

She was just lucky no one had been home. The hope was that she could eventually get out of here without even having to explain dimensional travel—mainly because she knew she couldn’t do it very well.

Gwen’s eyes widened as her spider-sense went crazy. There was just enough time to spin around, only to see the hallway was still empty. Arching a brow, she casually glanced over her shoulder, still not seeing anything at all.

“Weird—”

SMASH!

The wall exploded as two arms reached for her. Gwen dodged one, but found herself far too close to the other as it wrapped around her. Ultimately both hands gripped her before withdrawing from the holes they made… and bringing Gwen with them. Being dragged through the drywall was jarring, but the real discomfort was breaking through the stud between the two arms.

Gwen groaned as she tried to recover. The impact felt like being hit by a car, and it was only made worse by her assailant’s arms squeezing her in a firm bear hug. She struggled against her attacker, finally looking up to her green, growling face. Gwen blinked as she realized who was holding her, although the grip never seemed to weaken.

“Sh-she-Hulk?! Holy crap, you’re famous!” She blinked again, realizing this definitely wasn’t Earth-65. “I mean, I’m famous, too—in a good way! You can let me go… This is super-weird, right? And why’d you go all Kool-Aid Man on your wall…?”

Jennifer glared at the intruder, still holding her just as tight as ever. “You act like you know me but I have no fucking clue who you are. And judging by how much you talk I doubt we’d get along anyway. I don’t take kindly to people breaking into my house.”

“Oh, well, see,” Gwen winced, still unable to really move at all as she was held. She tried to think of the best way to explain the situation. “There was a portal and—”

She-Hulk gingerly tossed Gwen into the air, but before the girl could react she was grabbed by the waist and slammed through the nearby table, shattering the thing to bits and leaving her completely stunned.

Gwen laid among the ruins of the table before a heavy green foot pressed against the middle of her chest. She immediately grabbed She-Hulk’s ankle, only to feel more weight press against her in response. The costumed blonde finally had a chance to look over her assailant, noting she was easily almost seven-feet tall. Judging by the ripped clothing she had been in her regular form until this encounter. The clothing was just enough to keep She-Hulk modest, although Gwen could easily see the green amazon’s chiseled muscles between the tatters of clothing. Despite her current situation, Gwen had to admit this was kind of turning her on. The idea of a stronger woman holding her down and interrogating her—it was a fetish she didn’t know she had until this moment.

“Now,” She-Hulk applied a bit more pressure, “no more rambling. What are you? Some kind of Spider-Man wannabe? Explain yourself, and if I don’t like your answers then I’ll start getting angry…”

The blonde groaned. She was definitely going to have to explain interdimensional travel—truly the worst of scenarios. And yet, the first thing out of her mouth was, “Ow, my ass… I really hope this is your house. You’re breaking a lot of stuff for no reason…—Ugh!” she squirmed about as She-Hulk pushed down even harder all of a sudden.

She took a deep breath while organizing her thoughts about portals, only for her eyes to trail down She-Hulk’s perfectly lickable abs. And then she noticed the thick bulge against She-Hulk’s tightly stretched boyshorts.

“Whoa! You have a—” Gwen gasped.

She-Hulk growled as she bent over, grabbing Gwen by the neck and lifting her into the air. “I’m starting to get angry…”

“Uh, r-right!” Gwen found herself gripping the amazon’s wrist while trying to still sneak a peak at that massive thing in her shorts. “S-so, I’m Spider-Woman! I’m a good guy… from another dimension!” And yet she could only wonder what might happen if she was a bad guy… if She-Hulk would punish her with that big dick of hers. She spaced out for a moment as she wondered if it was completely hard already. Maybe She-Hulk was into this as much as she was.

“You already made it clear that you’re a good guy. And that’s a stupid name.”

“Uh,” Gwen was mildly offended, “At least I’m not calling myself She-Hulk with something like that between my legs…”

Jennifer glared again, grabbing the bottom of Gwen’s mask and yanking it off, much to the blonde’s shock.

“My identity!” she gasped, staring in amazement. “I can’t believe you’d do that!”

She-Hulk sighed. “A stranger breaks into my home and I’m not supposed to unmask them? Are you stupid?”

“H-hey, where I’m from, the heroes have unspoken rules about secret identities.”

“If you’re telling the truth about being from another dimension then no one actually cares about it here.”

“That’s a fair point,” Gwen nibbled her bottom lip. “So, how about letting me go?”

She-Hulk smirked. “You said you’re a good guy. You’re assuming I’m good, too, since your dimension’s She-Hulk is good. What if I’m not?”

“Uh,” Gwen’s eyes widened as she tried to comprehend the situation, “you could let me go and I can try to figure this out on my own? Call it all a misunderstanding?”

“Again,” She-Hulk looked Gwen over, noting the slight rips in her costume that exposed her pale, creamy skin, “you talk too much. I can put your mouth to much better use.” Her free hand rose to Gwen’s face, gently caressing her cheek before rubbing her thick thumb over the blonde’s lips.

Gwen’s heart skipped a beat as the green amazon’s demeanor shifted. She was hesitant at first, but soon parted her lips, letting the digit press into her mouth as she lightly suckled the tip.

“Hm,” She-Hulk purred with a smirk, “Smart girl. Now, Let’s see what we’re working with…” She moved toward an undamaged wall and pushed Gwen against it, quickly setting her down and spinning her around to face it before pressing her body against the small woman. Her thick length rubbed against Gwen’s back while She-Hulk reached down, easily cupping the blonde’s bubbly, round ass and squeezing it in appraisal.

“Not bad for a wall-crawler. Most of the Spider-sluts I’ve encountered hardly have any cushion back here,” She-Hulk emphasized by really digging her fingers into the plush flesh, even going as far as letting a finger push between her crack to prod against her asshole.

Gwen gasped, finding herself blushing as she was molested like this. Despite the circumstances she couldn’t deny that it was turning her on. The way She-Hulk’s hardening cock pressed against her back was simply too good of an offer to pass. The blonde felt her wetness absorbing into the crotch of her costume and could only wonder if She-Hulk had noticed yet. But she was still a hero. She could never give in to such temptation.

She nibbled her bottom lip and swallowed hard before answering, “Go fuck yourself.”

“I was really hoping you’d say something like that,” She-Hulk smiled as she ground against Gwen’s back, her hardness radiating heat as it kept growing. Her other hand wrapped around Gwen and slid down her stomach, her thick fingers easing between her legs before curling upward. Jennifer was actually a bit surprised by just how wet the blonde was, but smirked as she kept moving her fingers in a circular motion.

She-Hulk moved the hand away from Gwen’s rear in order to free her thick length of cock from her underwear and rub it directly against the woman’s costume-clad ass. Gwen moaned as she arched her back, pushing herself up onto her tip-toes to allow the green amazon better access to her rear. Knowing their difference in height wouldn’t work, Jennifer hefted Gwen up, allowing her cock to finally slide between the blonde’s legs and rub against her dripping pussy.

Gwen gasped, loving the warm sensation of the thing, even though looking downward was surprising as she finally saw its completely erect size. She was certainly having second thoughts about this but was far too horny to back out now.

She-Hulk sensed the girl’s sudden hesitation and taunted. “Is the hero scared of a little dick?”

“No,” The blonde blushed, glad she was facing away from her assailant as she shook her head, “although I think your definition of ‘little’ is questionable…”

“Again, you ramble,” She-Hulk scoffed. “Show me how much of a hero you really are.” She let go of the girl and backed away, giving her plenty of space for once.

Gwen collected herself as she turned around, her eyes immediately drawn to She-Hulk’s incredibly massive cock. She continued to stare until Jennifer cleared her throat, signaling for Gwen to hurry up. The blonde wasn’t sure what was expected of her, but the desire to cum was too difficult to ignore. Gwen spun around with all the grace she could muster and bent over onto her hands and knees with her round, skin-tight suit hugging every inch of her bubbly ass.

“Such a heroic pose,” She-Hulk chided as she knelt down behind the woman. She placed both of her heavy hands on Gwen’s rear, easily covering both cheeks as she massaged and squeezed the soft mounds of flesh. Gwen couldn’t believe this was happening, especially as she felt Jennifer’s thick cock head rubbing against her costume-covered crotch. The blonde wondered if she should have taken off the suit first, but then felt the insistent prodding of She-Hulk’s cock pressing forward.

“Um,” Gwen whimpered as the suit stretched and wrapped around She-Hulk’s cock like a condom. The amazon’s cock was already practically too big to fit even without the suit having to be awkwardly shoved into her as well. Slowly but surely, She-Hulk’s cock slid forward with the help of the blonde’s copious wetness. The tightness of her suit became more uncomfortable with each thrust of the other woman’s hips. More of the thin, yet amazingly strong, material rubbed back and forth against her clit.

“Such a good girl,” She-Hulk moaned. “I guess you weren’t lying. You’re definitely one of the good guys. Most aren’t so quiet when I’m about to go balls-deep on them the first time.”

Gwen might have been in shock due to the length and width of She-Hulk’s cunt-stretching monster of a dick. It didn’t change that she was a normally quiet during sex and this was no exception. Moaning loudly wasn’t an option since she was a good girl. She would be quiet and demure, even as She-Hulk’s cock explored the depths of her pussy—along with her costume. Even if she was about to have the hardest climax of her life, she would still try to hold back her screams of ecstasy.

“I’ve broken sluts tougher than you,” She-Hulk grinned, bringing a heavy hand down upon Gwen’s backside and watching the costume-bound woman’s ass jiggle. Soon enough her hips pressed against the blonde’s ass and she made sure to thrust forward just a little more to drive home the point. “It just makes it more fun when I finally win.”

She-Hulk slowly pulled back. The entire length slid out of Gwen’s pussy, leaving her feeling an odd emptiness while her suit slowly began to stretch back to normal, only for Jennifer to ram herself back in with a single thrust. Gwen’s eyes widened and she bit her tongue in order to stay quiet. She-Hulk was already pulling back again, slamming herself into the blonde’s tight pussy over and over again. Each thrust was another step closer to climax and there was nothing Gwen could do to stop it.

The most Gwen let out was a little whimper as she endured it all. The suit rubbed back and forth against her clit while She-Hulk’s heavy balls slapped against her with every harsh shove into the girl’s needy cunt. And for some reason, the blonde believed she could outlast the gamma-enraged woman’s stamina. Every powerful plunge into her dripping pussy only served to whittle away at Gwen’s willpower, though, slowly stripping her of the ridiculous idea that she could ever resist this pleasure.

She-Hulk gripped the blonde’s hips as she continuously pounded her tight, little pussy again and again. The sound of her hips slapping against Gwen’s bubbly ass echoed through the room. The mammoth green dick stretching her pussy began to pulse with an imminent threat of eruption as She-Hulk moved quicker all of a sudden. Gwen was certain the fabric had to be at its breaking point soon. Jennifer’s flexing cock throbbed, sending gobs of cum against the costume. The blonde could only hope it acted as a barrier, although she wasn’t quite certain that would work since the wetness of her pussy had seeped through so easily. It just made She-Hulk’s climax that much more stressful as she approached her own. She hoped Jennifer would keep going but she was definitely slowing down, pumping only a few more times before she left her big dick inside her, savoring Gwen’s tightness around her.

She-Hulk pushed a little harder and all of Gwen’s worst fears came true in an instant. The crotch of her suit finally gave way, her pussy instantly coated in Jennifer’s hot, messy jizz while she adjusted to the wonderful sensation of flesh-to-flesh contact with the woman’s massive dick. It was almost enough to push her over the edge, but not quite enough.

“Oops,” She-Hulk said with obvious insincerity. With the green amazon finished and staying relatively still, Gwen pushed herself back only to have Jennifer’s hands stop her movement. “Don’t be a greedy slut. I tried to help you out but you didn’t finish.”

“Wh-what?” Gwen blushed, shocked by the indirect command. Determined to climax, she reached between her legs and started rubbing her middle and ring fingers back and forth over her clit. It wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge. The blonde felt her dripping wetness mixed with the already seeping seed. Her defiant actions didn’t last long before She-Hulk grabbed her by the arm, pulling it away from her crotch.

“Remember, slut. I’m the bad guy. Bad guys don’t give the good guys what they want.”

“You can’t be serious,” Gwen was stunned. She needed to cum. “You finished. Now do me. O-or let me finish it myself.”

“Oh,” She-Hulk chuckled, “that’s cute. You must be from a perfect world if everyone cums when they have sex. You have to earn it here. And you didn’t earn it.”

Gwen felt her spidey-sense tingle again. She already knew where the danger was coming from but not how to deal with it—especially since the danger was already balls-deep in her pussy. Jennifer moved her grip on the blonde’s arm, awkwardly aiming her hand upward and bending her wrist back. She feared the worst, since this She-Hulk was apparently evil, but then her web shooter shot toward the ceiling.

She was ready to fight back against whatever devious plan She-Hulk had for her until she felt the green amazon sliding her fat dick out of her pussy. She arched her back as she felt every vein rubbing against her clenching walls. Edging so close to her climax was enough of a distraction for She-Hulk to grab Gwen and lift her up, already using the strands of webbing to bind her wrists behind her back. By the time Jennifer was finished with the struggling blonde, Gwen’s calves were bound to her thighs, with her ankles linked to the bindings at her wrist. The rest was positioned in such a way that she hung from the ceiling by a single strand, swaying back and forth while slowly spinning.

“H-hey!” Gwen struggled against her own webs, glaring at She-Hulk as she hung there. The excess cum was already dripping from the blonde’s cunt while her legs were forced just a slight bit apart. A deep blush covered Gwen’s face, but she knew she’d be free in less than an hour when her webs would dissolve. Then she would mount her escape… after getting off, that is.

“I’ll leave you here to think about your position,” She-Hulk smiled as she slid her fingers under the waistband of her boyshorts, tugging them down and playfully kicking them up. “And I don’t want to hear about it, okay? In fact…” Jennifer took the underwear and balled it up before pressing it against Gwen’s lips. The blonde struggled for a moment but eventually She-Hulk’s fingers pushed in along with the garment. “And I better not find these on the floor when I get back.

“By the way, don’t get your hopes up, Spider-Slut,” She-Hulk chuckled. “I’ll be back before that wears off. But that’s okay. By the time you’re free you’ll be begging for my cock…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: [Futanari] [Rimming] [Orgasm Denial] [Sex Toys]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Gwen was left in the darkness for at least twenty minutes. It felt like an eternity, swinging back and forth, bound with her own webs. Her wrists were tied together, calves bound to her thighs, and a few more strands to balance her out as one single rope held her from the ceiling.

The situation would have been bad enough as it was, but the crotch of her costume was still embedded into her dripping pussy. It had been used as a condom, shielding her from She-Hulk’s massive dick as it pounded her for all she was worth… and she had loved every moment of it, even when the suit had ripped and all of She-Hulk’s thick, gooey jizz coated her pussy. Twinges of anticipation ran up her spine as she imagined She-Hulk’s cock hammering her again. The near constant drip of wetness and jizz leaked from her well-fucked cunt, creating a lewd puddle underneath her dangling body.

Gwen wanted nothing more than to clear her mind and relax from the ever-present thought of being fucked again, but she was constantly overwhelmed with the slight musk of She-Hulk’s cock. After all, the green amazon’s boyshorts were still balled up in her mouth. She would be a good girl and keep them there until the woman returned. A smile crept over her lips as she thought about what might be her punishment for being a bad girl.

Without a second thought, the blonde pushed the underwear out of her mouth, which were now more soaked with her saliva than She-Hulk’s essence. And, like clockwork, She-Hulk walked back into the room almost as soon as the garment hit the floor.

Jennifer glared, holding a few things in her hands as she approached the bound girl. “Just as much of a rebellious do-gooder as I’d expect. What do you think I should do with you, hm?” she mused, although it was obvious she already had a myriad of ideas running through her head.

“You could let me go,” Gwen pleaded. “I know you’re a good person. You’re a lawyer. You help people all the time. So just trust me when I say you’ll never see me again if you let me go.” And yet the blonde already knew how She-Hulk was going to react and deep down she couldn’t be happier.

“Wow, that’s uh,” She-Hulk chuckled, showing a mix of confusion and surprise at the same time, “that’s interesting. Me? A lawyer. I don’t see it, personally, but who am I to argue with a supposed dimension-hopping slut. I get paid to allow people to become their true selves.”

“Excuse me?” Gwen arched a brow.

“I’m a dominatrix. Most of my clients prefer things a little on the rougher side. I’m sure you noticed that little detail by now.”

“So you’re a prostit—”

SMACK!

She-Hulk slapped Gwen across the face, sending her spinning in her bondage and just a little more than startled by the hit, even if the woman hadn’t used her full strength. “Don’t ever call me a whore. I do not get paid to fuck my clients. The only reason I fuck someone is if we consent.”

Gwen scoffed. “That’s funny. I’m not sure I asked for it.”

Jennifer grabbed Gwen by the chin as she knelt down in front of her so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Not all consent is verbal. I’ve been doing this long enough to read someone’s body language. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you loved every moment my big, green cock slamming into your little pussy. Isn’t that right, slut?”

Gwen’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as she tried to muster the courage to tell She-Hulk she was wrong. “Th-that’s not it at all…”

“Fine,” Jennifer shrugged as she ripped down the already weakening webbing, allowing Gwen to stand to her feet. “You broke into my house. I gave you one hell of a freebie. But, if you really didn’t want it then you can leave. And I sincerely apologize for the misunderstanding. Isn’t that what you said you wanted in the first place? To leave?”

The blonde blinked, stretching very briefly to work out her joints from being in such an awkward position for so long. She even gripped the crotch of her suit, finally tugging the drenched parts that were still pressed deep into her pussy. Gwen hadn’t expected to be given a choice to leave, though. She wanted to fight, struggle, and rebel while still being fucked senseless. The blonde could blame her insatiable slutiness on her treatment while still feeling like the scion of purity. But with a choice to leave? The decision to bathe She-Hulk’s cock with her tongue and be her little fuck toy would be by choice alone.

“Well?” She-Hulk smirked, “Still thinking it over?”

“N-no,” Gwen blushed and shook her head.

“Then why are you still in my house?” Jennifer stood defiantly with her hands on her hips. She had changed out of the rags of her previous clothing, now wearing a loose midriff-bearing t-shirt. The green amazon still wore nothing from the waist down, making her that much more intimidating now that her semi-flaccid cock was fully on display. “The choice is easy. You either submit like the slut that I know you are, or you leave like the repressed coward that you pretend to be. Which is it?”

The blonde blinked as she was faced with a choice she knew would change her life. She could try to figure out what went wrong, get back to Earth-65 and go back to balancing her life between fighting crime and being a normal girl. And yet her overwhelming curiosity was too strong. She wanted to experience what She-Hulk could teach her. The idea of being at the giantess’ beck and call sent shivers down her spine.

Nibbling her bottom lip she dropped to her knees, looking up at Jennifer while her cheeks still burned with humiliation. “I submit. I want to learn who I really am.”

She-Hulk smiled as she approached Gwen, that thick length of cock still forcing the girl to steal glances. Jennifer placed her hand on top of the blonde’s head and pushed her gaze downward. “Never look your mistress in the eyes unless she says so.”

“O-oh, sorry,” Gwen stammered.

“And always address me as ‘mistress,’ understood?”

“Y-yes, mistress,” Gwen said the words, having to suppress a slight giddiness in her voice.

“Oh,” She-Hulk scoffed, immediately noticing, “You’re happy to be my little slut? Do you think this is a game?” She lifted Gwen’s head up, staring down with a blank, serious glance.

“No, mistress.”

“Excuse me?” She-Hulk glared.

“N-no, mistress. I don’t think it’s a game. I understand this is very serious.” The blonde squirmed, finding it hard to contain her excitement.

“My slut certainly has a funny way of showing it. You have a long way to go to be trained into a proper pet. Right now, you’re just a dirty, disobedient slut.” She-Hulk grabbed her dick and pressed it to Gwen’s lips.

The girl quickly opened her mouth, wrapping her plush lips around the thick, green head of She-Hulk’s cock without the least bit of hesitation. The giantess pulled it away before slapping Gwen’s face with the hefty length. The blonde was shocked and a little embarrassed as she held her cheek.

“Bad slut,” She-Hulk scolded her toy. “You are to always ask permission. Just because a dick is resting on your lips doesn’t mean you get to suck it. Show some basic self-control and maybe I’ll finally let you cum.”

Gwen winced at the reminder. She still needed to cum so badly. Just a few pumps of that wonderful, massive cock into her dripping pussy and she’d be finished. She would be able to clear her head and obey properly instead of making so many dumb mistakes. Or, if allowed, she would finish herself off in less than a minute. The thought of climax caused her mind to wander.

And then she felt She-Hulk’s cock slap against her face again, knocking her out of her stupor. “Pay attention. If I catch you daydreaming again then I’ll really have to punish you. In fact, I may be going too easy on you already. So many things to work on,” She-Hulk sighed.

“I’m sorry, mistress. Please forgive me. I’m just so distracted. I need to cum.”

She-Hulk scoffed. “You need to learn to obey. When you’ve shown you’re a good slut then I’ll let you cum, and not a second before. Do you understand?”

The blonde squirmed again. She was starting to regret agreeing to this but she knew it would be worth it. Gwen nodded as she responded. “Yes, mistress. I understand. I’ll be a good slut for my mistress.”

“Wonderful. Now, lose the rest of that silly costume,” She-Hulk commanded. “You won’t be needing it anymore.”

“Oh, but… uh,” Gwen blinked, obviously wondering what she’d be wearing instead.

“Is my slut questioning my orders already?”

“Just that,” Gwen nibbled her bottom lip, “I’ll be naked...”

“Do you see me wearing pants? And like I’d allow an undisciplined slut to wear clothes anyway. At this rate you’re lucky I’m still interested in you. You’d make one hell of a trade to my rougher domme friends. They love ‘em dumb and cute like you. They make them into proper slut toys in days. So hurry up and lose the tights, or I can do it for you.”

Gwen swallowed, knowing She-Hulk would have no problem simply ripping the suit off. After all, she had already left a giant hole in the crotch. She raised a hand and flicked her wrist, shooting webbing at the zipper on the back of her neck before pulling it down. She hesitantly glanced up at the green giantess for a second before quickly averting her gaze back to the floor while tugging the skintight suit from her shoulders.

She-Hulk had already had her way with the blonde wallcrawler but Gwen found it difficult to expose herself to the woman she now called ‘Mistress.’ She knew the Amazonian woman was glaring as she looked down on her, impatiently waiting for the girl to obey. Gwen took a deep breath before tugging the suit down and exposing her pert breasts to her mistress. Her hard, pink nipples begged for attention. Even the sensation of her suit brushing against the erect nubs sent shivers of desire through her core, further reminding her that she needed to cum.

Gwen glanced up once more, catching She-Hulk tentatively nibbling her bottom lip as she stared in appraisal of the blonde’s body. She quickly went back to it, sliding the tight suit further down her torso while standing up. Gwen had a dancer’s body, further toned and strengthened by her duties as a hero. Her stomach was flat and defined, leading down to the slight hint of a ‘V’ shape of her hips. It was certainly nothing compared to the very obvious ‘V’ of She-Hulk’s abs, which led to that mammoth cock between her legs. Gwen’s mind started to wander again, but she quickly snapped out of it before She-Hulk noticed.

Pulling the suit over her hips, Gwen continued to tug it down her thighs before She-Hulk interrupted. “Turn around.”

Gwen spun on her heels with her ass now facing her mistress while continuing to pull the suit down her thighs. Bent over, She-Hulk had a perfect view of the blonde’s round ass. She slowed down for a bit, having to unlace her ballet shoes and remove them before taking off the rest of the suit. Setting the shoes aside, Gwen continued to roll the suit down her calves only to feel She-Hulk’s massive hands against her rear.

A light blush covered her cheeks as she wondered if she should keep going or not. She hadn’t been given any other command though, so she kept removing the suit before setting it aside. She-Hulk was focused on the blonde’s ass, rubbing and massaging the soft, muscled flesh. Gwen started to stand up, but was quickly rebuked with a firm slap to her rear.

“Stay bent over,” She-Hulk commanded.

Gwen did as she was told and leaned over, her palms pressing against the ground while she fantasized about what her mistress was going to do to her. She was dripping wet while imagining She-Hulk’s colossal dick spearing deep into her pussy again. However, Gwen had no say in what her pleasure or torment was going to be. She-Hulk’s powerful hands kept squeezing the blonde’s ass cheeks before spreading them wide and holding them apart. A light blush covered Gwen’s face, but it suddenly deepened as she felt She-Hulk’s mouth shove forcefully against her rear.

“O-oh!” the nude blonde gasped while her mistress held her ass in place. She-Hulk’s tongue poked and prodded at Gwen’s tight, puckered ass, swirling around the little pink hole. It was definitely a new sensation to Gwen and she couldn’t decide whether she liked it or not. She squirmed a bit, but She-Hulk’s heavy hand slapped against her ass before returning to keep her spread wide. The strike made the blonde gasp and jump, but she settled down and knew to stay as still as possible while her mistress did as she pleased.

The powerful tongue became more bold as Gwen grew used to the feeling. She-Hulk focused her licks at the center of the blonde’s butthole, pushing the tip of her tongue forward as she lubed Gwen’s ass. All of the attention finally paid off as She-Hulk’s tongue gained entrance to the girl’s ass, garnering yet another surprised gasp from the slut. At that point, She-Hulk ramped up her efforts. Her tongue pushed in and out of Gwen’s asshole, swirling around the inside rim and stretching her previously virginal ass.

Gwen bit her tongue as she endured the odd, new pleasure. She arched her back, her juices freely dribbling down the insides of her thighs while her ass was eaten. The blonde clenched her eyes shut while she was certain she would reach her climax, even as she tried to process how that was even possible with this strange new feeling. A smirk crept across her lips as she practically thrust her ass back against her mistress’ face.

And then She-Hulk pulled away, delivering a harsh swat to the blonde’s pale rear.

Gwen yipped at the sudden hit, almost falling backward as She-Hulk moved away. Breathing heavily, she glanced over her shoulder, only for another swat to be delivered to the other cheek, leaving matching red hand prints on her ass.

“Don’t question your mistress,” She-Hulk smirked. “You didn’t say anything, but your expression sure as hell did.”

Gwen had already turned her head forward again and glanced to the floor. She needed to cum so badly. And then she felt something cold rubbing against her spit-lubed anus. There was hardly any resistance as the plug pushed forward, her asshole clenching around the narrowing piece of metal before the base of the plug pushed against her ass. The plug itself was thick. Much thicker than anything she’d felt before, almost on the verge of uncomfortable—especially the longer it lingered inside of her.

And then there was a gentle tap of She-Hulk’s finger against the base, followed by the plug expanding. Wincing, Gwen wanted to look over her shoulder again, but the slight stinging sensation on both of her ass cheeks was more than enough to remind her to simply endure it.

“Good girl,” She-Hulk chuckled. “I guess you can be taught. Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

“Thank you, mistress,” Gwen winced, swaying her hips from side to side as she tried to find a position that wasn’t so uncomfortable with the plug inside of her.

“You’ll get used to it,” She-Hulk gave a gentler smack to Gwen’s ass. “And at that point I’ll expand it again.”

Gwen groaned, not particularly keen on the idea of the plug stretching her ass at all.

“You’ll thank me for this training when I shove my cock up your ass,” She-Hulk chuckled. “Now, kneel before me. This is position one. Remember it.” Gwen turned around and knelt, still wincing. She was getting used to the thickness in her ass but it was still very uncomfortable. 

“Good,” She-Hulk smiled as she took her hardening prick and placed the head against the blonde's lips.

Gwen wanted nothing more than to suck her mistress off. Instead, she stared cross-eyed at the intimidatingly massive cock while doing nothing at all. She inhaled deeply, savoring the heady musk of She-Hulk’s cock mixed with her own juices. After a few moments, She-Hulk stepped back.

“So cock hungry and yet so quick to learn your place. I’m glad I decided to keep you after all. There’s no telling what Sue would have done had I given you to her,” the green amazon chuckled before kneeling down before the blonde. She took a purple and black choker and casually placed it around Gwen’s neck, clicking it shut. There was a slight pressurized hiss as it tightened. It wasn’t restrictive, but it was a constant reminder of her position in this agreement.

“So,” She-Hulk ran her fingers through Gwen’s hair, smiling as she let her thumb press against the blonde’s lips once again, “does my slut have a name?”

“Gwen,” she replied, not gazing up at all.

“Hm, Gwen,” She-Hulk pondered the name for a moment. “That’s a pretty name. And what is it now?” she asked rhetorically.

“Slut, my mistress,” Gwen said, having to suppress her joy again. “My name is Slut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -
> 
> Gwen has a bit more training and preparation at the hands of She-Hulk.
> 
> Chapter Tags: [Futanari] [Slight Breath Play] [Sex Toys] [Vaginal Fingering] [Oral] [Slight Anal Play]

“Position one!” She-Hulk commanded while standing a few feet back with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a pair of black, latex hip-hugger shorts that hardly contained her considerable secret. The matching high heel boots made the already massive woman seem that much larger while accenting her toned legs at the same time. Her top was a simple open vest, strung together like a corset and tight enough to bring attention to her chest.

Gwen was quick to fall to her knees. She was still completely naked, aside from the thick butt plug that she was slowly getting used to. She looked up to her mistress, waiting for the next command before she realized her mistake as the green amazon glared at her. The blonde’s eyes widened and she lowered her gaze while maintaining her posture.

“Good,” Jen narrowed her eyes. “I’m glad you realized your mistake, but a slip-up like that would make me look like a fool in public.”

“I apologize, mistress,” Gwen spoke up while still glancing at the floor.

“It will be added to your end-of-day punishment,” She-Hulk casually spoke.

Gwen knew better than to speak up or make her opinion on the matter known. It had only been a few days of training thus far. The blonde had learned her lesson after receiving a grand total of around a hundred swats to her pert, pale ass the previous night.

The original punishment had only been for ten swats to her ass, but her immediate outburst, questioning She-Hulk’s judgment, had doubled the number to twenty.

And so she took her position over She-Hulk’s lap, expecting something akin to a lover slapping her ass—a little pain, but nothing she couldn’t endure and that wouldn’t leave her excited and wanting more. The idea kind of turned her on, considering she still hadn’t been allowed to cum yet. She kind of looked forward to the sexy roleplay of being a naughty girl that needed to be punished.

And yet, the harsh sting of her mistress’ palm swatting against her ass made Gwen gasp and attempt to pull away. Jen had already expected that reaction, though, and had her other hand pressing against the middle of Gwen’s back, keeping her in place over her lap.

“Forty,” She-Hulk stated.

“What?!”

“Eighty. And I want you to count each one.”

It didn’t matter to Jen how high the number went. Gwen, while untrained, was at least smart enough to keep her mouth shut at this point. She steeled herself, trying to relax as much as possible before she was struck again.

“Nngh—Two…!” Gwen winced, already feeling the heat radiating from her ass.

“Tsk tsk,” Jen shook her head, “The count resets every time more are added.”

Again, the blonde was silent, despite that upsetting information. The next hit came and Gwen groaned. “T-two…!”

The count went on until Gwen lost track, too distracted by the pain. Sweat dripped from her forehead while she was certain her ass was on fire. And yet she was too exhausted to make any kind of scene at this point. Gwen wanted this over as soon as possible. This time she started over and finished after what felt like forever. She-Hulk gently placed her hand upon her pet’s glowing, red ass, caressing her in soft, circular motions.

“Good girl,” Jen cooed, “Today’s punishment is over. You’ll be a better girl tomorrow, won’t you?”

Gwen only whimpered, nodding her head while holding back tears. “Yes, mistress. Slut will be a good girl.”

She-Hulk smiled as she eased her hand between Gwen’s legs and gently caressed the girl’s wet pussy. The blonde willingly spread her legs, allowing her mistress to do as she pleased.

“Such a dirty slut. You got so wet from that. Does my pet secretly like pain? Should I keep spanking her?” She-Hulk asked.

“N-no, mistress,” Gwen gasped. “Slut would like some rest… if mistress would allow it.”

She-Hulk smiled. “Very well. I suppose you’ve earned it.”

It was a relief to Gwen, until she felt Jen’s fingers moving a little higher and suddenly grasp the base of her butt plug. She unceremoniously pulled it from the blonde’s ass. It actually wasn’t all that bad considering she lacked the resolve to clench any longer. Not having that plug in her ass seemed like a foreign sensation since she had grown accustomed to it over the last few days. The feeling of emptiness was quickly forgotten as She-Hulk pushed her middle finger inside and pumped it in and out a few times. Gwen arched her back, moaning as she nibbled her lip. She wanted more—needed more. She was so desperate to cum that she was certain it would only take a few more pumps of She-Hulk's thick finger to send her over the edge.

Jen added a second finger, barely pushing it in at all before she met resistance from Gwen’s asshole. She didn’t try much else before removing her fingers from her pet’s ass and pushing the thick plug back in place. It was actually a relief for Gwen to feel that familiar and constant stretching again. She-Hulk tapped the base twice and she felt the whole thing expand inside of her. The plug itself increased a little, but the neck of it doubled in size, stretching her tight, little hole and causing Gwen to blush and gasp.

“Don’t worry,” She-Hulk chuckled. “It’s just getting you ready. There’s no way I’ll fit, as tight as you are right now.”

It was a double-edged sword. Gwen was already so desperate to cum, and yet this continuous edging made her so much more willing to obey. She was certain it was part of the process and not just an unintended side effect of the training.

“Th-thank you, mistress,” Gwen whimpered, desperate to obey…

Gwen wiggled even as she knelt on the floor. Sitting on anything hurt, and it was only made worse by keeping proper posture during it all. Her back was to be kept straight while she stared down at the floor. Her knees were to be spread just slightly. Being a slave was a lot of work—more work than Gwen had imagined.

The rules weren’t particularly explained until she had violated one. The only guidelines she had been clearly given were standards of expected hygiene. Every morning she would wake up, have breakfast and shower, and then groom herself. She was to always keep her pussy shaved. The slightest bit of stubble would result in added punishment.

She-Hulk circled her pet, checking her form as she knelt. Satisfied, she walked in front of her. “Position Six.”

Gwen hesitated for a moment before pushing herself up and standing at attention. She quickly spread her legs a shoulder-width apart and placed her hands on the back of her head while looking forward, awaiting inspection.

Jen circled the blonde again, more critical as she looked her slave over. She ran her fingertips over Gwen’s torso, causing her to flinch from the somewhat ticklish sensation. The green amazon poked and squeezed at the girl’s lithe form, appreciating her light yet powerful frame. Fingers circled Gwen’s pink nipples, quickly drawing them into an aroused state before pinching and flicking them back and forth. The blonde knew this was only to test her, though, so she stayed as stoic as possible despite the overwhelming urge to moan or gasp in pleasure.

Without any fanfare, She-Hulk cupped her large hand against Gwen’s crotch and gently teased her with her fingertip lightly pushing in and out. The girl was soaking wet and would have done anything to cum at this point. Of course, getting her slave off wasn’t the reason for any of this—not yet anyway. After teasing her, She-Hulk caressed her pussy, thoroughly feeling for any stubble before sliding her fingers over the blonde’s smooth mound.

“Good girl. I’m very glad you’re taking this seriously,” Jen complimented. “Position Two.”

Gwen dropped to her knees again, her legs spread while leaning forward and placing her hands on the ground in front of her. Her back arched just a bit while her ass hovered over her heels. Aside from any standing position, this was the next best thing since she wasn’t putting any pressure on her still-glowing pink ass.

“Why do you want to be my pet, slut?” Jen asked.

The blonde didn’t understand why she was being questioned again. She had already submitted. It just seemed redundant. “I’m not sure I understand the question, mistress…”

“You’re aware this is a very long term commitment, right? I’m training you to be my pet. I’m making sure you understand what that entails. Just because you’re in training doesn’t mean I’ve accepted you. You’re brand new to this lifestyle—hell, to this dimension!—and I don’t want to end up in a conversation a week or a month from now with you telling me this was fun but it turns out that it just wasn’t for you after all. It’s a waste of our time. Keep that in mind… You can quit at any point, slut.”

She-Hulk knelt down, looking Gwen in the eye. Her demeanor was far more serious and less domineering than usual. She was actually talking to Gwen as a person and not a subservient pet. It was a little confusing to a new initiate like herself.

“I’m being serious. This is you and me speaking here. There aren’t many times we’ll break play without a safe word. We should establish that now… in case things get too out of hand. It’s only going to get more intense from here on,” She-Hulk explained.

“Oh, uh, what’s a good safe word?” Gwen blinked, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

“Something you’d never say during sex. So, usually not something like, ‘stop,’ or ‘no.’ You want something that would be clearly understood and not be misconstrued as part of the play time.”

“Uh, so something like ‘chocolate milk?’” 

She-Hulk grinned and shrugged. “Sure. That works.”

“W-wait!” Gwen blinked, realizing how absolutely childish that made her sound.

Jen shook her head. “Too late now. That’s the safe word! Besides, we shouldn’t be having to say it all that often anyway…”

“R-right. That makes sense…” Gwen leaned back a little more, her posture beginning to slacken as she tried to comprehend more information.

“Straighten your back, slut,” She-Hulk noted.

Gwen immediately obeyed, a little shocked by the command out of nowhere. “O-oh, I thought we were taking a break.”

“We were. But we’re done with that. Now, you get to show me just how badly you want to be my pet. And I can be as rough as I want to be—now that you have a safe word.” She smirked, as if already imagining what she was going to do to the blonde. Jen reached up, wrapping her fingers around Gwen’s neck and applying the slightest bit of pressure. Her other hand eased behind the girl, gently caressing her dripping folds. The amazon’s fingertips didn’t hesitate long before rubbing against her clit.

Gwen leaned into the hand, despite the slight sensation of choking herself. The electric sensation from her clit made it hard to focus. She just wanted to grind against her mistress’ fingers. It wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. She-Hulk’s attention was only a slow, circular motion around the little bundle of nerves. The blonde leaned into her mistress’ hand, further choking herself. The lack of air only added to the euphoria as she pushed herself closer to climax. Her eyes flickered and she nibbled her bottom lip, every nerve ending tingling with pleasure.

She-Hulk continued to toy with her clit, the wetness flowing from her needy and eager cunt. That’s when Jen’s grip tightened. Gwen’s eyes widened with surprise as her breathing was further constricted. The startled blonde panicked for a second but kept her hands firmly against the ground while maintaining her posture. The stimulation to her clit hadn’t stopped, which was more than enough incentive to maintain her position. She knew if she deviated from the plan then this pleasure would stop and she’d probably receive punishment for failure to obey.

Gwen started to see stars in her eyes the longer she went without proper levels of oxygen. A grin crept over her cheeks as her mistress’ finger still worked her over. Her eyes flickered while her body tensed and tightened. Her abs flexed and relaxed as the powerful orgasm rippled through her body. Still, She-Hulk’s finger continued to rub at her hard, little bundle of nerves, further pushing her over the edge. It was like everything she had ever wished for.

Jen pulled her hand away from Gwen’s neck, then slowly pulled the other hand away from her dripping pussy. Her fingers were absolutely drenched in wetness, which she presented to the blonde. Gwen contentedly leaned in, licking and sucking her own juices from her mistress’ fingers as she gasped for breath. She felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders—like she could finally concentrate again.

Satisfied, She-Hulk pulled her fingers away from the eager blonde’s mouth. “You got me all worked up, though, watching you cum so hard. I think it’s time you worked on me.”

“Yes, mistress,” Gwen nodded, paying attention to Jen’s length as it strained against her hip-huggers. Her body still tingled as she came down from her orgasmic high. “What does my mistress wish of me?”

“I think you know what to do…” She-Hulk smirked.

Gwen nodded as she remained kneeling in front of her mistress. She then reached up and unfastened the button and unzipped her shorts. The massive bulge along the side of the shorts was so intimidating, and she didn’t have a lot of practice at this. She only hoped she wouldn’t receive any punishment for doing something wrong. With the shorts undone, she tugged them down, finally releasing the goliath, green cock from its restraints. The blonde looked up at her mistress, as if asking for permission. Upon Jen’s smiling approval, Gwen hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the length and aimed the head toward her face.

“You understand why I’m stretching your little ass now, hm?” She-Hulk chuckled, flexing her cock and making it bounce a little in the girl’s hand.

Gwen nodded, wondering if she’d even be able to fit something like this in her mouth, much less in her ass. She blinked in delayed realization of what was said to her, previously having no context of why she was being stretched and prepared. She hesitated for a moment as she licked the head of her mistress’ cock while trying to imagine the monstrous thing ever being able to fit in her rear.

“You’ll have to be more enthusiastic than that. Aren’t you happy to be serving your mistress? Or maybe I should just leave you alone, tied down with some bullet vibes taped to your nipples and clit? Or, I suppose I could just force you to wear a ring gag and see how much of my cock you can take. Do you want to know a secret? The answer is… every last inch until my balls slap against your chin, slut.”

Gwen stared up at her mistress for just a moment before licking the head once more. “S-sorry, mistress! I forget myself!”

“It’s fine, slut. It will be added to your punishment tonight,” She-Hulk smiled down at her slave.

“O-of course,” Gwen hated to hear of more discipline but she knew it could have been much worse. She wrapped her plush lips around the head, gently sucking while her tongue flicked over the slit at the tip. The blonde took more of the head into her mouth until it bumped against the back of her throat. Gwen was tiny compared to her mistress, so even with the cock pushing so deep into her mouth, only a small portion of the member was actually in her.

Her tongue swirled around the head in clockwise motions. She pulled away with an audible pop, before reaching up and cradling She-Hulk’s massive green balls in her petite hands. Gently massaging the heavy orbs, she leaned in and placed gentle kisses upon them before playfully licking and worshiping them.

After Jen’s nuts were coated in saliva, Gwen wrapped her fingers around the green amazon’s wide cock and slowly jerked it off. She continued to lick and lap at the head while stealing cute yet slutty glances up at her mistress. She-Hulk moaned as she was so perfectly teased by her pet. She wanted nothing more than to shove her pet onto her hands and knees and fuck her as roughly as possible… but with her current training it just wasn’t possible.

Nibbling her bottom lip, Jen grabbed her cock and started to jerk it off herself. The motions were quick and hard, all while still aiming her member down at Gwen’s slutty and innocent face. “Position two, slut. Get ready!”

Gwen was already kneeling. She just needed to lean forward and open her mouth, and she knew exactly what was coming next. She-Hulk nibbled her bottom lip as she grunted while finally climaxing. Thick white ropes of cum splattered against the blonde’s cheek, causing her to wince at the sudden projectile near her face. A few more shots splattered against her lips and chin, which she happily tried to lick up while it dribbled down her face. Even with just a few loads of jizz, the amount covering her visage was staggering.

She-Hulk smiled down at her pet and pushed the head of her cock against the girl’s lips. Gwen happily licked and sucked at it, swallowing down any cum she could get from it. Jen ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair with a sigh of satisfaction.

“Good girl. You’ve made a lot of progress, but there’s still a lot to go before you’re ready for Friday’s party,” She-Hulk commented with a smile.

“A party, mistress?” Gwen nervously asked. The thought of others seeing her like this caused her heart to race as she had a mini-panic attack.

“It’s nothing major. It’s just a little hangout among dommes. A few of us get together and chat about things, compare slaves—stuff like that. And our slaves—or ‘pet’, in your case—gets passed around the room like a joint. Basic stuff.”

“Wait, what?!” Gwen exclaimed.

She-Hulk narrowed her eyes at her pet’s outburst. Gwen winced, already knowing she had just added more to her nightly punishment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: [rope bondage] [vaginal] [oral] [domination] [sex toys]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“Come on,” She-Hulk sighed, exasperated by Gwen’s reluctance to relax.

There were only a few days left before the get-together with Jen’s friends, and so it was of the utmost importance to train Gwen with the bare minimum of obedience. The blonde had the perfect body for a submissive little fuck-toy but lacked the discipline to fully embrace her new life style.

“I’m trying as hard as I can, okay?” Gwen replied as she looked over her shoulder while nibbling her bottom lip. Her cheeks couldn’t have been any redder with embarrassment.

“It’s outbursts like that one that make me wonder if we should even go to the party,” She-Hulk sighed as she continued to hogtie Gwen’s wrists behind her back.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” the girl tensed, already expecting the harsh swat to her rear before it even landed.

“When you become a domme then you can make the decisions,” Jennifer smirked before slapping the blonde’s ass again, this time infinitely harder. The sound echoed through the room, causing Gwen’s ears to ring as well as leaving a large, red handprint on her pale skin. “And that’s for tensing up for the first one. Again. You need to relax…”

“I’m trying. This is hard, okay?” Gwen whined. “I’m just now kind of getting used to being naked in front of someone else and you want me to be okay with being tied up and all exposed? Don’t you think we’re moving kinda fast?”

“Moving fast?” She-Hulk narrowed her gaze and arched a brow while finishing up the knots around her pet’s wrists. “We fucked when you broke in. If anything, being exposed is a step backward.”

“I mean, yeah,” Gwen gave as much of a shrug as she could, given her current position on the floor. She laid her head against the ground while She-Hulk grabbed her by the ankle and pushed the girl’s heel against her glowing, red ass cheek. “But I wasn’t naked then. I still had the suit on. And I was trying to leave… but someone decided to force themselves upon me…” She accusingly waggled a finger, despite her bound position.

Jennifer stopped what she was doing and shook her head. “You did an extremely terrible job of explaining your situation… especially the part where you vowed to be my pet, and not to mention your eagerness to cum. Also, who breaks into a professional dominatrix’s house without the intent of sex? I usually just call the cops…”

“For the last time, I didn’t break in!” Gwen yelled.

Another harsh slap was applied to the exact same spot. The pain was like a hard pressure at first, a sensation that the blonde knew should have hurt more than it did. The feeling blossomed into a harsh burning torment that radiated through her ass while making the air feel suddenly chilling against the afflicted area.

“Don’t raise your voice to me,” She-Hulk calmly spoke as she continued to bind her pet.

“Y-yes, mistress,” Gwen, still wincing, said a little louder than a whisper.

She-Hulk grabbed the main line bound to Gwen’s ankles, wrists, and torso, easily lifting her off the ground. The green amazon eyed her pet, curiously adjusting her to the optimal height and securing her there.

The girl’s cheeks were a light shade of pink as she swayed back and forth, fully exposed. Rope wrapped around her shoulders and upper chest to keep the weight balanced, while her elbows and wrists were bound as close together as possible. Each ankle was secured as well, keeping her legs bent and her knees spread wide, giving unrestricted access to her visibly wet pussy and the thick plug stretching her asshole.

Jennifer approached her pet with a smile. “I think rope bondage suits you. You always look so cute and demure.”

“Thank you, mistress,” Gwen knew to keep her backtalk to a minimum now that the lesson was under way. Chitchat and jokes were fine during the set up, but had quickly learned in her week under She-Hulk’s tutelage that simply watching the tone of the situation was the best way to stay out of trouble and avoid those harsh and punishing spankings. She had certainly had enough of them. 

“So, what does my little slut want to do today, hm?” She-Hulk still smiled as she ran her fingers over Gwen’s exposed and helpless body.

“Whatever you like, mistress. I am yours to command,” Gwen responded.

“Oh, whatever I command?” Jennifer chuckled. “Then break free. I command it.”

Gwen blinked. With absolutely no way to gain leverage, and as perfectly placed as each knot was, there was no way the blonde could ever do that. “Um, I can’t, mistress.”

“Of course you can’t,” She-Hulk smiled as she continued to caress her pet’s body, reaching underneath and gently pinching her hard, defenseless nipples. “You’re supposed to be docile and willing to obey, but words have meanings. You should watch your phrasing in the future, especially around people you don’t know. Agreeing to ‘whatever I command’ around magical types will get you killed at worst, or lost in a hellish nightmare, depending on who you encounter.”

“O-oh,” Gwen blinked and nodded. She certainly hadn’t thought that hard about it, but it made sense that not everyone had her best interest in mind when it came to stuff like this.

“I understand this is a different world than you’re used to. But, think of it like this,” She-Hulk paused, obviously thinking of the best way to phrase this, “you wouldn’t trust everyone with a super-power, right?”

“Right,” Gwen awkwardly nodded as she looked up at her mistress.

Jennifer pinched the girl’s nipple a little harder.

“—mistress!” Gwen added with a yelp.

“So,” She-Hulk continued, letting go of Gwen’s breast as she walked around her, “in the same way as you wouldn’t trust everyone with a power, you don’t give a dom too much control. I don’t know if magic exists where you’re from, but it’s definitely real here.”

“Yes, mistress,” Gwen replied. “There’s all kinds of magic on my Earth. Most of it’s already kind of evil…”

“Good, then you already know how dangerous it can be. The point is, watch your words and never—and I mean never—give up more control than you’re comfortable with,” Jennifer sternly said. “So, Let me ask again. What does my slut want to do today?”

Gwen paused for a moment, really thinking her answer over. And yet, the blush on her cheeks only intensified. “Your slut wants to get fucked hard, mistress.”

“And why should Slut get what she wants?” She-Hulk stepped between Gwen’s legs, grinding her clothed bulge against the girl’s wet and exposed pussy. Just for fun, she tapped the base of the expanding butt plug once more, causing it to move on to the next width.

“Your slut needs to—O-oh!—” Gwen winced as the plug thickened, causing her eyes to roll back all of a sudden, “—Y-your slut would like to cum, please, mistress.”

“And where does she want it?” She-Hulk smirked.

“A-anywh—,” she remembered her previous lesson and changed course, “—I mean, in my pussy, if it pleases my mistress.”

“Such a smart slut. She learns so quickly,” She-Hulk ran her fingers over Gwen’s inner thighs, watching the girl attempt to wiggle and squirm away, but to no avail. “I suppose she’s earned a little treat…”

Gwen felt her heart jump as she heard she’d be feeling her mistress’ dick deep inside of her again. For as much training as she had received there had very few orgasms for her. It was always like a carrot on a stick for the girl—something that she’d feasibly never get to experience unless she was completely obedient. Sure, Gwen could play with herself any time she wasn’t serving her mistress, but it was never quite the same.

Not to mention every time she climaxed that plug in her ass vibrated and expanded temporarily. With an already added bit of width to the device, she wasn’t sure if asking to get fucked had been such a great idea all of a sudden.

Jennifer had already removed her pants and stepped around to the girl’s face, idly stroking her hardening green length. Gwen eagerly opened her mouth as it was pressed between her lips. Her tongue swirled around the thick head, her cheeks hollowing somewhat as she sucked on it lovingly. She-Hulk ran her fingers through the girl’s hair and held her in place before gently introducing more of her member into her mouth. The width strained Gwen’s jaw as her mistress’ massive cock bumped against the back of her throat, immediately causing the girl’s eyes to water as her gag reflex triggered. She-Hulk held it there for a few more moments before pulling back. Gwen coughed and sputtered while strands of drool arched from her chin to her mistress’ big dick.

“One day,” She-Hulk smirked. “One day you’ll be able to take it all. For now, I guess I’ll have to settle for your needy, little pussy.”

“Th-thank you, mistress,” Gwen managed to cough out between breaths.

Jennifer simply spun Gwen around since she was secured from that single dangling rope. The blonde’s heart raced as she was defenselessly turned the opposite direction. Any motion was too much as far as Gwen was concerned since she still felt like she was going to fall at any moment. The idea of landing face-first against the ground was simply terrifying.

“I’ve been doing this a while, you know. I’m not intentionally going to let one of my pets fall.” She-Hulk chuckled as she rubbed her spit-lubed dick against Gwen’s pussy.

“Y-yes, mistress. I know,” Gwen whispered.

“Then stop wiggling around so much. I can tell you’re nervous,” Jennifer accented her words by thrusting her hips forward, easily slamming half of her massive dick into the blonde’s dripping sex.

Gwen gasped, her whole body tensing as she felt that sudden penetration. She loved the way her mistress’ cock felt stretching her so wide. It was a sensation she had longed for, wishing she could feel every pulsing vein rubbing against her hot, tight cunt. Her mistress slowly pulled back before thrusting forward again, burying the entirety of her bitch-breaking length into Gwen’s tight pussy.

“Oh fuck,” Gwen gasped, her eyes already tightly shut.

“Is it everything you dreamed of?” She-Hulk commented, somewhat taunting her pet. “I bet you’ve been wishing I’d fuck you again after the first time. Should I let you cum this time? I’m curious to feel how tight you get when you do.”

“F-fuck yes, p-please…! Make me cum, m-mistress. I wanna cum all over your dick,” Gwen squeaked out.

“As you wish, Slut,” the green amazon smirked as she slowly pulled out.

Gwen was in heaven as she felt every bit of her mistress’ thick cock slide out. There was a slight pause where Jennifer simply waited, watching the girl squirm with anticipation of her thick member sliding back in. The girl attempted to thrust back but it was impossible for her to gain any leverage. She-Hulk gripped the blonde’s hips and carefully pulled her back, slowly hilting herself once again in her pet’s dripping pussy. Each thrust bumped against Gwen’s hips, bouncing that thick butt plug against Jennifer’s flat, toned stomach. The blonde whimpered as the thing was pushed deeper into her for a split second each thrust.

The whole time, Gwen’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy, her mouth slightly agape as she felt her climax building up with each slow and teasing thrust. She only hoped and prayed this wasn’t some kind of sick punishment to leave her on the edge. Gwen wasn’t sure she could endure such a tease at this point. She just needed a bit more… a little harder…

“F-fuck…!” Gwen cried out as her bound body trembled. The sensation of her climax welled up within her before it completely overwhelmed her. Her toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet as she moaned with pleasure. She wanted to buck back against her mistress but only managed to tremble and squirm about. Gwen was completely at She-Hulk’s mercy, and oddly enough, that just wasn’t good enough for her. “H-harder, mistress! Oh, fuck me!”

“Be careful of what you ask for, Slut,” She-Hulk smirked as she firmly gripped her pet and slammed forward with everything she had. Over and over again, the green amazon’s massive rod slammed completely into her pet with no hesitation at all. Each thrust was more savage than the last, and it was everything Gwen could ever wish for.

Her moans turned to staccato yelps, with each thrust slightly knocking the air from her lungs as she was fucked so wildly. Each powerful stroke of Jennifer’s enormous shaft made the blonde’s pussy tighten in a helpless attempt to hold She-Hulk in place. A puddle of their combined fluids dripped onto the floor as Gwen’s orgasm never seemed to subside.

She simply ignored the plug in her ass, despite the intense stimulation she felt. It only heightened the ongoing sensation of her climax. Sweat beaded over her skin, adding to the mess on the floor as it dripped off her body. She didn’t know how much more of this she could endure, but such a wonderful opportunity might never happen again. Gwen would simply have to tolerate the treatment and savor the sensations being forced upon her.

Jennifer continued to pound into her pet’s soaking wet pussy. She didn’t show the slightest signs of fatigue as she sent Gwen on a seemingly endless round of orgasms. Just because She-Hulk wasn’t tiring didn’t mean she wasn’t approaching her own climax, though. In Gwen’s state of moaning, drooling, and cumming, she hadn’t noticed her mistress’ thick cock pulsing with the threat of imminent release. The green amazon tightly gripped the blonde’s hips and increased her frenzied pace, filling the room with the wet, sensual sounds of flesh penetrating flesh.

And with a final thrust, She-Hulk slammed her hips forward as her throbbing cock erupted within her pet. A thick, gooey load of jizz easily filled the smaller woman’s cunt. Jennifer slowly pumped a few more times, savoring the wonderful release into her sweet, submissive pet while spurt after spurt of cum started to overflow from Gwen’s well-fucked hole.

Gwen could finally catch her breath. Her whole body tingled with the afterglow of her orgasms and exertion. She was so tired she hardly even noticed her mistress pulling out until she felt the copious loads of jizz drooling from her pussy, the impact to the ground making an audible splashing noise.

She-Hulk spun her pet around once more, lifting her head while smiling down at her. Gwen glanced up to her mistress for a moment, but it was hard to ignore the still-hard length of cock right at eye level. She knew what she was expected to do and opened her mouth.

Jennifer eased her hips forward, pushing the head of her thick cock between the girl’s lips. Gwen was instantly hit with the heady scent of their combined juices as she licked and sucked her mistress’ cock clean. She couldn’t fit the whole thing in her throat yet, so she cleaned what she could before letting the massive member out of her mouth before she cleaned the rest with her tongue. She bathed each side while She-Hulk held her pet’s swinging form in place. After Gwen was certain she was done, she placed a little kiss on the head and looked up at her mistress with a coy glance.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” She-Hulk looked down at her expectantly.

The blonde was confused at first, but quickly caught on. She tilted her head down a bit more, nuzzling her nose against Jennifer’s cock while she struggled to lick at the green amazon’s balls. Normally she’d be able to move the massive cock away from her face while she did this but with her arms still bound behind her back she would simply have to deal with the demeaning action. She-Hulk’s shaft rubbed all over Gwen’s face as she licked and lapped at her mistress’ balls. The blonde dutifully serviced both heavy nuts, wrapping her lips around each one and suckling as much as she could. After she was done, both orbs glistened with her spit.

“Good slut,” She-Hulk smiled. “I think tomorrow is the day.”

“What for, mistress?” Gwen blinked as she was led on by the vague statement.

Jennifer’s expression turned more serious as she spun Gwen around and stared at the girl’s dripping cunt once more. She ran her fingers over the blonde’s still-dripping sex, causing Gwen to shiver from over-stimulation.

“I think it’s time I finally claim you completely,” She-Hulk clicked the base of the butt plug again, causing the already enlarged mechanism to thicken once more.

Gwen had grown accustomed to the current stretching by now. Feeling her pink, little asshole stretching once more was a shock, though, causing her to let out a whimpering groan as the discomfort started to set in once more. “Ohmigawd,” the blonde felt like she was at her limit and was frightened to move.

“It needs to be one more step larger for you to safely take my dick,” She-Hulk smirked as she spun Gwen around again and knelt down to look her directly in the eyes. “I’ll be back in… three hours to bump it up again.”

Sweat still dripped from Gwen’s forehead as she tried to process what was going to happen to her. Something that couldn’t fit all the way in her mouth was going to be shoved in her ass in less than a day…?!

“You don’t seem enthusiastic about that,” Jennifer still grinned.

She-Hulk shrugged and stepped away for a brief moment, going to a nearby table littered with devices and toys, and ripping some lengths of tape. Gwen didn’t need to ask to know this had now turned to punishment. Cold plastic was placed against her nipple and then fastened in place with the tape. The same was done to the other nipple, and finally her clit. The little connecting box to the vibes was secured to the ropes holding Gwen up. The humming vibration started low, only to intensify rather suddenly.

Gwen tensed as her overly sensitive body was pushed to its limits. This was going to be a harsh punishment to endure after the fucking she had just received. And then she thought of what was going to happen when she climaxed.

The blonde’s eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to struggle all of a sudden. “W-wait! Hold on…! M-mistress! N-no! I can’t cum again! Th-the thing in my butt—!”

“—will get bigger. I know,” She-Hulk smiled as she walked away. “You’ll definitely be ready for tomorrow at this rate…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -


End file.
